Rosario Dark Soul
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: The children of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland are sent to attend classes at Yokai Academy, and along the way, the school merges with 2 other schools, and Jacob and Scarlet find love.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Soul and a Vampire

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new story called "Rosario+Dark Soul", basically, Jacob and Scarlet take classes at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. I even plan on adding other stuff, too. Like Sonic, Kamen Rider, Parasyte, Spider-Man, Garo, Guyver, Sailor Moon, RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, etc.

Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, me and GamingFictions2013 own Jacob and Scarlet, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, Steve Dikto and Stan Lee own Spider-Man, Secret-Universe owns Sonic TNG and the Regular Show Kids, I own Midnight, Maria and **Angel** also, GamingFictions2013 owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer

I own nothin' else.

This is for WOLFWATCHER12, GamingFictions2013, and Secret-Universe, read and review, everyone!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Yokai Academy!

It cuts to a school **bus** , and 2 teenagers were riding in it, an older brother, and his dear little sister.

The older brother was seventeen years old, he hadSHORT , messy white hair, his eyes were light blue, and he had X-shaped scars over his eyelids that didn't hurt, and he wore a white button up shirt, green jacket, red tie, and tan pants. This was Jacob

The little sister was fourteen in age, with black hair tied in unbraided pigtails, she had crystal blue eyes, but her left eye was a little puffy, and wore a green jacket over a white button-up shirt, and a plaid skirt. This was Scarlet.

You see, Jacob and Scarlet are the son and daughter of Jeff Woods, or as he is called Jeff the Killer, and Jeff's wife, Lydia Richland, alias the "Blood Rose Killer", but Jeff and Lydia dissappeared when Jacob was five and when Scarlet was three, so they met their legal guardians, the children of South Pines Park Gang: Robin, Mortimer, Phillip, Douglas, and Lolli, until Pops decided to **enroll** them into Yokai Academy because he found aBROCHURE on said school.

"You kids heading to Yokai Academy too?" said the bus driver

"Y-yeah." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Haseo from _.hack/G.U_

"That's us." said Scarlet, her voice sounding like Stocking Anarchy from _Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt_

"Well, good for you." said the bus driver

"Jacob," Scarlet began "Do you think we'll fit in at Yokai Academy?"

"Of course, little sis..." said Jacob, reassuring his sister

"I'm just...nervous about making friends there...what if they don't like me…?" said Scarlet

"I gotcha, sis." said Jacob, as he hugged his little sister, Scarlet smiled because Jacob looked out for her

Once they arrived Yokai Academy, Scarlet beamed

"What a pretty school!" Scarlet chirped

"Yeah..." said Jacob, as they walked in

"Hello!" said a voice

Scarlet and Jacob saw a girl wearing the Yokai Academy girl's uniform, she had green eyes, and long bubblegum pink hair

"Hello." said Scarlet

"Hi," said the girl "My name is Moka. Moka Akashiya."

"Pretty name." said Scarlet "My name is Scarlet. The silver haired boy is my older brother, Jacob."

"Hiya." said Jacob

"My name's Tsukune Aono." said Tsukune.

Once inside of Yokai Academy, the gang were chatting

"You're a vampire, Miss Moka?" said Scarlet

Moka nodded "AndYOUR dad is Jeff the Killer?"

"Yeah, he and our mom often worried about our safety and well-being, but Dad worried about us the most." said Jacob

 _Flashback_

It shows a 2 year old Scarlet climbing Jacob's bookshelf to get some of his Halloween candy

Just then, a man who was about 26 who resembled had shoulder long hair with an ear-to-ear Chelsea smile, crystal blue eyes, chalk white **skin** , black rings around his eyes from burning his eyelids off, wearing a white sweater, black dress pants, and black converse sneakers arrived, this was Jeff Woods

" _Scarlet, what are you doing up there, princess?"_ Jeff asked, being a bit of a worry-wart when it comes to his kids' safety, his voice sounding like MrBettyKreuger " _That's dangerous! You're gonna fall and you're gonna get hurt!"_

" _Aw, Daddy..."_ said Scarlet as she climbed down

 _Flashback Over_

"Ah, I see." said Moka

"But..." said Jacob "Our mom and dad dissappeared when I was five and when Scarlet was three."

"Oh, you poor things…." said Moka "How badly did it affect you?"

"Very bad..." said Jacob

Moka and Tsukune felt bad for the two siblings

"Mommy….Daddy..." Scarlet said with tears in her eyes "I wish they'd come back...I miss them..."

"I miss Mom and Dad too, lil' sis." said Jacob as he hugged Scarlet.

"Oh, you poor kids..." said a voice

Jacob saw a girl with blue hair.

"Guys, this is Kurumu Kurono, she is a succubus." said Tsukune

"Hi." said Kurumu

"And I am Kurumu's boyfriend, Ginei Morioka, I'm a werewolf." said Ginei as he introduced himself. "I'm **president** of the Newspaper Club, and we're always accepting new members."

"In this case," said Scarlet "count us in!"

"Yeah!" said Jacob

Later, in the classroom, Tsukune and Moka were facing a **woman** with sandy blonde hair, pink glasses, blue eyes, cat ears, and a sandy blonde cat tail with a white tip. This was Shizuka Nekonome, a _neko-musume._

"Good evening, everyone." said Mrs. Nekonome "Today we have some new students."

Jacob and Scarlet then walked in

"These are Jacob and Scarlet, they are from the Creepypasta world." said Nekonome.

"Hi!" said Scarlet

"Hello..." said Jacob

Jacob and Scarlet then sat down at their desks

Later, at the Newspaper ClubROOM

"So, you got shards of glass sprinkled intoYOUR left eye, and you carved an "A" into your leg?" said Ginei

"Yeah..." said Scarlet "My brother, Jacob has scars over his eyes from a bully."

Jacob nodded "It's true..."

That's when Jacob saw a girl with purple hair and blue eyes. Jacob was now blushing like crazy. To him, this was the most beautiful girl in the academy.

"Jacob, this is Mizore Shiroyuki." said Tsukune

"She's beautiful….." said Jacob

Mizore giggled THANK you!" she beamed

Scarlet giggled "Looks like my **big brother** is in love!"

Jacob was still blushing, thinking about Mizore.

(end of Chapter 1)

Next time, on Rosario+Dark Soul

Scarlet becomes a Sailor Scout

Scarlet-"The beautiful warrior! Sailor Eclipse!"

Elsewhere, the gang **hear** of evil beasts attacking the academy!

Jacob-"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

Can Scarlet save the day?

Find out in Chapter Two: The Birth of Sailor Eclipse!


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Eclipse and a Vampire

Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here with Chapter 2 of Rosario+Dark Soul! Basically, Scarlet becomes a Sailor Scout named Sailor Eclipse after saving an orange cat named Thalia from a dog. Also Jacob and Mizore go on their first date.

Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, me and KKSparks own Jacob & Scarlet, KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, cmara owns Sonic TNG, I own Midnight, Maria & Angel. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, Monty Oum & RoosterTeeth own RWBY, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider

Chapter 2: Sailor Eclipse and a Vampire

It shows Scarlet walking around the campus of Yokai Academy, until she saw a small cat with orange fur and green eyes.

"A kitty?" Scarlet wondered until she saw a dog chasing after it, so she ran off with the kitten in her arms

In Scarlet's room, Scarlet watched over the cat spoke, sounding like pre-timeskip Sayu Yagami

"Thanks for saving me!" the cat spoke

"GYAAAAAAH!" Scarlet screamed as she fell on her butt with a plop "You talk!? Cats can't talk!"

"Well, I can talk." the cat said "My name's Thalia."

"My name's Scarlet." said Scarlet, shaking Thalia's paw.

"Scarlet, you heard of the Sailor Scouts?" said Thalia

"Yeah, why?" said Scarlet

"Scarlet, you have been chosen to become Sailor Eclipse." said Thalia

"Really?" said Scarlet "YAY!"

Thalia chuckled "Alright, settle down, Kiddo."

"'Kay!" Scarlet chimed, with a closed eye smile, a bang of her hair covering her right eye.

 _'She's exciteable.'_ Thalia thought

Elsewhere, Jacob was checking his locker out. He then saw Mizore.

"Oh!" said Jacob "Mizore-chan. Hello."

"Hi, Jacob." said Mizore "What's up?"

Jacob then spoke "Mizore Shiroyuki, I am in love with you..."

"You are?" said Mizore "Wow...Jacob, I love ya too."

"Aww..." the other students said

Jacob then said "You wanna go out?"

"Yeah!" said Mizore

Jacob smiled.

Elsewhere, Scarlet saw Yukari run up to her

"Yukari, what's up?" said Scarlet

"My mom was attacked by a monster, and the monster impersonated her!" said Yukari

Yukari saw the monstereo, Morga wearing the same clothes as Yukari's mom.

"Here goes..." said Scarlet "Eclipse Prism Power, Make Up!"

There was a flash of light, Scarlet's hair was let down, and she now looked like Sailor Mars mixed with Dimensional Witch Aisha from Elsword.

"Ooh! I'm all pretty." said Scarlet

"You are?" said Morga

"The name's Sailor Eclipse." said Scarlet "And I am here to beat you down!"

Morga rushed Scarlet, who evaded her attacks.

"That was close..." Scarlet muttered, as she drew a wand with a cross under the handle "Eclipse Wand!"

All of a sudden, the tip generated an orb,

"Eclipse Strike!" said Scarlet as she readied to attack.

"I will return one day!" Morga vowed

"Nope." said Scarlet "Batter up!"

Scarlet hit the orb with her Eclipse Rod, the orb hit Morga, turning her to dust,

"Yay!" said Scarlet "I won!"

Afterwards, Jacob and Mizore walked back to the academy. Upset because the others ruined thier date.

"Next time we go on a date, we go to the park." said Jacob

"Good idea." said Mizore

End of Chapter 2.

Next time on Rosario+Dark Soul

2 new Sailor Scouts arrive

Mizore-"Sailor Comet!"

Moka-"Sailor Galaxy!"

Plus, a Ring bearing Kamen Rider arrives

Jacob-"It's showtime!"

Chapter 3: Super Heroes and a Vampire!


End file.
